Starbase 11
Starbase 11 was a Federation starbase administered by Starfleet and located on planet M-11. The base had repair and maintenance facilities for starships and at least some facilities were located on the planetary surface. In 2267, command of Starbase 11 passed from Commodore to Commodore Mendez. Starbase 11 was located two light years away from Talos IV. ( ; ) History In 2256, Michael Burnham saw the starbase during a demonstration of the spore drive in the 's engineering test bay alpha. ( ) A year later, Christopher Pike set Discovery on a course for Starbase 11 in an attempt to disguise his true destination of Talos IV from NCIA-93, to protect Commander Michael Burnham and Lieutenant Spock. After believing that he had captured Burnham and Spock, Section 31 Captain Leland ordered Pike and Discovery to report to Starbase 11 for disciplinary action. ( ) In 2267, the diverted to Starbase 11, then under the command of Commodore Stone, in order to undergo repairs due to damage sustained during an encounter with an extremely powerful ion storm. While the Enterprise was there, Starbase 11 served as the site of a court martial against the vessel's commanding officer, James T. Kirk, the first such proceeding against a starship captain, for Kirk's apparent role in the death of Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney. It was later discovered, however, that Finney was not, in fact, dead, but had rather faked his own death in an effort to frame Kirk. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise returned to Starbase 11, which at this point was under the command of Commodore Mendez. Although it had initially appeared as if Captain Kirk had received orders to divert to the starbase, subsequent investigation concluded that the facility had sent no such message, and that the orders were, in fact, forged by the Enterprise s first officer, Lieutenant Commander Spock, as part of a plot to gain access to Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, Spock's former commanding officer, and illegally transport him to the forbidden planet of Talos IV. ( ) In 2328, this was the destination for passengers traveling from Sherman's Planet Spaceport via commercial transport. , , and Molly Tranya traveled to Starbase 11 on the . ( okudagram) In 2369, Geordi La Forge, when investigating the murder of Lieutenant Keith Rocha, requested a display of the lieutenant's personal records from the Relay Station 47 computer for stardates 46455 to 46460. One of these records mentioned this starbase. In his log entry, Rocha wrote, "Spent most of the day recalibrating the new antenna array for Starbase 11. Ran several TB throughput tests, but we still can't seem to crack the median performance level. We'll try again on Friday." ( okudagram) File:Starbase 11 in 2256.jpg|Starbase 11 in 2256 File:Starbase 11 Night.jpg|An aerial view of Starbase 11 at night File:Starbase 11 surface, TOS remastered.jpg|Ground level view of Starbase 11 at day File:Starbase 11 Night2.jpg|Ground level view of Starbase 11 at night Resources and facilities In addition to its starship repair facilities, Starbase 11 also housed a medical section with an intensive care area dedicated to the treatment of seriously wounded individuals. One of its patients was Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, who was left an invalid subsequent to exposure to massive amounts of delta rays. ( ) The starbase also maintained a computer center, and at least one office (for the portmaster), a courtroom, one set of quarters, an officers' lounge (namely, the M-11 Starbase Club), a computer center, and one shuttlecraft, the Picasso. ( ) File:Starbase 11 - Commodore Office.jpg|The commodore's office File:M-11 Starbase Club.jpg|M-11 Starbase Club officers' lounge File:Starbase 11 courtroom.jpg|A courtroom at Starbase 11 File:Starbase 11 computer center.jpg|The base's computer center File:Starbase 11 - Medical Section.jpg|A room in the medical section File:Starbase 11 quarters a.jpg|The quarters entrance area File:Starbase 11 quarters b.jpg|The quarters working area File:Starbase 11 quarters c.jpg|The quarters living area List of personnel Appendices Appearances * * ** ** References * * * ** ** Background information Starbase 11 was the first named starbase in Star Trek. This facility was called "Star Base 811" in early story outlines for "Court Martial" (written while the narrative had the working title "Court Martial at Star Base 811"). The episode's first draft story outline, which identified it with this name (and was dated ), described the facility as "a supply and maintenance base." A revised story outline for the installment (dated ) characterized it thus; "Star Base 811 is a galactic maintenance station, and also a command post. Here starships put in periodically for repairs, and here, also, is the sector command post, where men are sent pending assignment to ships, where certain training functions are performed." In the script of "From the First Day to the Last, Part II" (a developmental precursor to , written by John D.F. Black, and submitted on ), the starbase where Christopher Pike, before being taken to Talos IV, resided was called "Trium Supply Base". While still named "Star Base 811", this facility, among other aspects of the episode "Court Martial", was written about by Gene Roddenberry in a six-page memo of script notes he sent Gene L. Coon (on ). Concerning the installment's first draft script (which also had the working title "Court Martial at Star Base 811"), the memo proposed that the starbase's exterior could be portrayed using a pre-existing local building, enhanced with a matte painting of the planet surface for the background. Roddenberry also used the document to recommend that most of the base's interiors be depicted by "doubling over our starship interiors." He went on to say, "Matt Jefferies should give us a quick estimate of this possibility." Though the script later called for the exterior establishing shots of the base to be shown using firstly a moving matte shot and secondly a view of an administration building, Roddenberry minimized how the facility would be depicted for budgetary reasons. Among his other notes in the memo, for instance, were suggestions that some of the base's interiors could be filmed on Desilu Stage 10, and that there be only one exterior shot of the facility in the entire episode. "We could possibly then keep the outside alive with a limited, carefully planned, group of exterior views through windows," he commented. Roddenberry also suggested amortizing the majority of the sets by additionally using them in the filming of and , and arranging for that story to be filmed next. In the final draft and the revised final draft of the script for "Court Martial" (dated 26 and respectively, while Starfleet was instead called "Galactic Command"), the matte painting of Starbase 11 was described thus; "Seen in forced perspective, it is a huge complex serving the dual role of repair base and Galactic Command outpost." By comparison, in the final draft script of "The Menagerie" (dated ), the facility was still named "Star Base 811" and its exterior was characterized as "The huge gleaming Star Base building, a strange, lonely contrast against ''planet landscape" and the base was to have a sign identifying it as a "United Space Agency" facility. The matte painting of Starbase 11 was created by Matte Artist Albert Whitlock, who had an affinity for illustrating futuristic landscapes. He painted the image with oils on Masonite. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365, p. 089) Doug Drexler commented about the matte painting, "''It was done very fast. You could look at Starbase 11, and you could see the brush strokes in it. And you step back from it, and it's like bam! It has such incredible power and depth and creates such a feeling of a place. And meanwhile, you could take the CG image that's got all the bells and whistles and all the technology, and it still isn't as successful. I mean, why is that? That's absolutely amazing. That's incredible genius." (Strange New Worlds – Visualizing the Fantastic, Star Trek: The Original Series - The Roddenberry Vault Blu-ray Disc) After Drexler made this remark in an interview for the Blu-ray release Star Trek: The Original Series – The Roddenberry Vault, a CGI version of the starbase was actually depicted in , a episode of . The Star Trek Compendium (4th ed., pp. 46-48) mistakenly referred to this starbase as "Starbase 12" (in the case of "Court Martial") and "Starbase 6" (as regards the "The Menagerie" two-parter). featured two homages to Starbase 11. In , the background of Admiral Toddman's office is very similar to the starbase, and in , the cover image of magazine was a re-use of the matte painting from "Court Martial". Since Talos IV is only two light years away and known to be in the Alpha Quadrant, Starbase 11 might be located there too. Apocrypha According to the Star Trek Online tie-in novel The Needs of the Many, Commander Harry Kim became the chief of security of Starbase 11 in 2400 (the same year he would have become captain of the and left for a four-year deep space mission in an alternate timeline depicted in ). External link * bg:Звездна база 11 de:Sternenbasis 11 fr:Base stellaire 11 ja:第11宇宙基地 nl:Sterrenbasis 11 0011, Starbase